


The Mysteries of Hogwarts, By Luna Lovegood

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna knows that there are everyday mysteries to be solved as well as ones that have been around for centuries. One day, she will get to them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysteries of Hogwarts, By Luna Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Hogwarts_houses fest. Beta-ed by the incomparable Iulia_linnea.

With her wand tucked behind her ear, Luna approaches the bronze eagle knocker and awaits her riddle before she can return to her common room. It's been an interesting year so far, many new and different things to see and explore and she's had fun doing so. While it was fun learning her environment at home, there was just so much more to investigate in a castle that had existed for more than a millennium.

Ever since her mother passed away, her father, while open-minded and tolerant of curiosity, kept her close to his breast. Her adventures were limited to her own backyard and the few excursions that she was allowed to accompany her father on for _The Quibbler_ business.

"No sooner spoken than broken. What is it?"

The eagle's question startles her out of her ruminations and Luna cocks her head as she thinks about the query. There are two answers, of course, but which is the better of the two?

Licking her lips, she smiles and decides. "A secret."

The eagle nods. "A good choice and the other answer?"

"Silence."

With a click, the door opens, and the knocker allows her to pass. And with her first answer in mind, Luna makes her decision about which mystery she will tackle next. Though Hogwarts is filled with a number of unknowns, this one is near and dear to her. It's a worthy enigma for someone such as her and what she is most of all is a seeker of knowledge, the very spirit of Ravenclaw.

As she settles into her room, Luna draws several books from her trunk and begins to look at the catalogue of mysteries and riddles she has solved so far this year. It began with the night when Colin Creevey had fallen into the lake. The squid has pushed him back out of the water into Hagrid's arms for one reason: he'd been in the way.

The grindylow clans had been at war, and the Giant Squid, a descendant of Cthulhu, was sick and tired of the conflict. All the Giant Squid cared about was her little corner of the world; the chaos her ancestors had desired had never really set well with her. The battle at the bottom of the lake was destroying her peace, and Luna decided to help the poor, beleaguered creature. While Hagrid had endured her questions about the lake, the grindylows and the Squid, herself, it wasn't until she figured out the unfair domestication practices of the mermaids was what had the grindylows up in arms. With a well-researched charm she was able to eke out a peaceful agreement between the two factions and thus began her creature mystery book in earnest.

Flipping the page, Luna seeks out another Hogwarts mystery she is certain will never make the history books. Not only have the Nargles invaded the castle, which she attributes to the equal amount of parasitic mistletoe growing in the Black Forest, but almost everyone inside has been affected with a mild case of Nargle Plague. 

The infestation is troubling, and though she has informed her Head of House, he assures her that the castle is safe and he will speak with the Headmaster about it. She knows Professor Flitwick is a capable wizard; however, she also thinks that he might not quite believe what she is telling him. She knows this isn't a complete failing of character, just a side effect of years of the Nargle plague. He really enjoys fairies and that in her book makes him more interesting than just a plain old teacher, so she waits to see if his influence will help matters.

She has warned her Father of the epidemic and he sent her a prophylactic. She hadn't been exposed for too long, and so her Dirigible Plum earrings open her eyes to their deception. Butterbeer also has been mentioned to help the Nargles by intoxicating them, so she is working on a way to carry some with her at all times. She hopes to help Father invent a curative for her friends when she returns home. 

Documenting her findings, Luna knows it's her lot in life to catalogue and attempt to solve these enigmas. It's a mission she has undertaken with a passion and knows that this passion has caused the curious circumstances of the past to be revisited. She can't quite figure out exactly when or how her personal effects begin to disappear, but knows that it must be the curse of Ravenclaw Tower, which the Nargles perpetuate to hide the extent of their takeover.

And it's this curse that causes her to look back through history and find the first time that it was invoked. It isn't long before she figures out that it began with the illustrious Founders.

For centuries, one thing or another was lost at Hogwarts, beginning with Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. She knew there was a story there, but that riddle was for another day. Term is ending soon and she logs the mystery to research and solve upon her return in the fall.

For now she has to find her personal things. The year is coming to a close and as she said it had been an exciting one. Harry Potter opened the Chamber of Secrets and saved her new friend, Ginny Weasley. It was quite thrilling to hear the story when she visited Ginny in the Infirmary, and she wonders if perhaps the poor basilisk was also infected with Nargles.

She, of course, knew that basilisks were dangerous creatures, especially when agitated by a parasite. But she'd felt a bit responsible for the snake's predicament. Since she had been so involved with the grindylows, Nargles and her own problems, she'd had no time to concentrate on finding the creature that had been tortured into terrorizing Hogwarts. And she should have done something.

Unfortunately, the creature gave its life to save her friend. Still, no matter what happened down in the chamber, Luna couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the creature's demise. It had only been trying to protect itself, and though its existence had been kept secret for centuries, she understood the need for the extermination.

That wasn't to say she was happy about it, but she did understand it. Beginning a new page in her book, she began the tale of ... the basilisk. She needed to give him a good name. Or perhaps it was a her? Would there be the possibility of more snakes later? How did basilisks reproduce again? All things she needed to investigate.

"Looney, there's someone at the door for you." The snide and giggling interruption startles her out of her writing and Luna looks up at the girl, staring until the girl glances away, spots of red on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Lisa."

Luna waits until Lisa has left and carefully places her books back in her trunk. This time she remembers to lock it even though the Nargles are sneaky little thieves and have sneaked her scarf and mittens from the depths most recently. She knows that she'll catch them one day; she just needs to be patient.

Pushing open the door to the Common Room reveals Ginny Weasley waiting outside for her. 

"Oh, hello, Ginny. Has Madame Pomfrey cleared all your Nargles out yet?"

Ginny's face crinkles but she nods and grins. "Oh, yes, all free from the Nargles, Luna."

Luna returns her smile and waits.

"Luna... did you know your scarf is hanging from the east side Quidditch Pitch rings?"

Luna's smile widens. "Thank you, Ginny. The Nargles must have placed it there for safe-keeping. They get distracted by shiny things, did you know that?"

Ginny gets a pained look on her face again and Luna wonders if maybe the Nargles haven't already started to move back in on Ginny.

"Right, well, I just thought you should know."

Luna nods. "Thank you, again. I shall retrieve it now. Be careful, Ginny, and be on the look out for the Nargles."

Ginny shakes her head and walks away from the Common Room entrance. Luna follows her for a bit, watching out for Nargles but doesn't see any. Perhaps they are waiting to attack when Ginny is alone. She can't do anything about that as Ginny turns toward Gryffindor Tower and Luna continues through the castle toward the Pitch.

She keeps a look-out for her mittens but doesn't see them, either. As she walks, she knows the Nargles will eventually get tired of their games and the items will return soon. Until then, she'll just wait and keep recording the mysteries no one else is willing to tackle.

Maybe her father will know of more places to look for information about the basilisk or even Ravenclaw's diadem. He's smart that way. She tries to take out a broom to get her scarf, but Madame Hooch Summons it for her. She warns Luna that she needs to keep track of her clothing better and that perhaps a talk with Professor Flitwick is in order.

Luna tells her that it won't stop the Nargles because they are only trying to be playful. The Flying Instructor tells her that perhaps Nargles weren't the cause and maybe she needs to be on the look out for a more real prankster.

She just smiles at her teacher and nods. No one ever believes her, but that's just fine. One day, she will prove the existence of the creatures. Maybe not today, but, some day she will solve the mysteries of Hogwarts and its Nargles.


End file.
